


Nightmare Earthquake

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Frankie had a nightmare and it woke up Grace. What is Grace going to do about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenkaneki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkaneki/gifts).



****Frankie woke up screaming. Though it didn't happen often she had waken up to one of her all too real dreams about a disastrous earthquake. She tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't very effective. It was doubtful she'd be getting any more sleep tonight.

"Frankie," a voice called from down the hall. It was Grace. "Frankie, are you alright, I heard screaming?" 

Damn, she hadn't meant to wake Grace up. She didn't have to deal with this, but she guessed it was too late. Maybe some company would help. At the very least, it wouldn't hurt. 

Grace came into Frankie's bedroom and sat on the bed next to her. "What the hell happened?" 

"Earthquake nightmare." 

"You know, that's really not surprising coming from you," Grace said, trying to lighten the mood. Frankie cracked a smile but Grace could still see she was freaked out. "Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay in a few minutes." 

"Okay," Grace replied. 

An hour had gone by and Frankie was perfectly calm. She usually didn't recover from one of those nightmares until morning. They had been quiet for a few moments. "Are you going to be okay now," Grace asked. 

"I'll be fine, Grace. Thank you." 

"I should get back to my own bed now." Though Grace made no move to do so. She was fairly comfortable in Frankie's bed, and she didn't really want to move. Another few moments of silence. They were both exhausted after this middle of the night disturbance. Frankie was the first asleep. Grace was happy to see she was okay. She had really frightened her in the beginning. 

Grace thought she should really get back to her own room and get some more sleep, but she wound up still unable to move. She stayed for just a while longer and she fell asleep right there, next to Frankie. They both woke up happy and refreshed in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I switched around the characters in your request. I hope you don't mind.


End file.
